


Bo-dee

by castalia (sil)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: AU, Double Drabble, Elves, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/pseuds/castalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written in 2007. The sound I hear when reading 'Bo-dee' is Doyle screaming 'Bodie' with all his lungs *g*<br/>I wanted to change/edit that 'melodious sounds' in something more 'growly', but then decided to leave the double drabble in its original form.</p></blockquote>





	Bo-dee

_Elves.  
Of a sort._

They weren't at all like Doyle expected. Like the legends said.

They were muscular, with cold blue eyes and dark hair. White skin, and blood-tainted blades. As a scholar, Doyle couldn't help admiring their animal grace, couldn't stop cataloguing in his mind, answering questions gone unanswered for hundreds of years. But no matter how much he tried, they simply weren't interested in communicating with him. Until this one came along. Tall, darker hair, cut short where the others had long manes, eyes of a darker blue. Dangerous, in the way he manhandled Doyle, nothing more than an animal, a slave, in his eyes.

Doyle had made the discovery of the century, and here he was, stripped and collared and petted, like a favourite new toy.  
It was a chance of a lifetime. To study these creatures, their ways, the melodious sounds they emitted, the dozens different blades they used to kill.  
The one that owned him was akin in status to a war-chief. 'Bo-dee' was the sound with which his name – much longer, as all Elvish names were – started, and thus Doyle called him in his mind, closing his eyes at night, when the chief asserted his ownership of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007. The sound I hear when reading 'Bo-dee' is Doyle screaming 'Bodie' with all his lungs *g*  
> I wanted to change/edit that 'melodious sounds' in something more 'growly', but then decided to leave the double drabble in its original form.


End file.
